badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cursed Plug and Play Console
Chapter I – The Uprising Last week, I visited the grocery store to buy some gross grocery and then I wanted to buy the new Smash game for my nephew then I saw something somewhat intriguing. I found a plug and play toy named "Pro Game Awesome System! 666 games in 1!" but the box it came with had 2 dead children one boy who's lying oh his stomach with all of his digestive and respiratory and renal organs placed on his back. The second child however is a girl who's back is against the wall and she is just a torso and a head. Her right leg was shoved down her pharynx while the other three limbs were nowhere to be found, I was perplexed. I asked myslef :"My does this store have this in store?" I then also picked up the new smash game for my nephew and i went to the cash point and asked the clerk:"why do you have this?" and the clerk replied:" i don't know we dont have this in stock but you can take it for free" I then showed them my gratitude and went to my car with my gross groceries and console and game. I for some unknown reason put the plug and play console box in the front passenger seat. While I was driving I heared whispers to my right I then glanced and saw that the box was covered in large quantites of blood. I ignored it because i thought i was hallucinating. When I was in the parking lot of my neighborhood i got out of the car and attempted to pick up the box but i received an inderect shock I tried again but I got electrecuted. I woke up 20 minutes later to pick up the box and it worked. I closed the car door and forgot all the other gross groceries i purchased in the hot car. I don't know I think i was too devoted to this fucking toy. I got home and I tried to set up this console to the TV. But when I did the TV got fried and broke down. I spent 1980$ on that damn TV. I went to the basement and I brought my old dusty TV from 1956. I hooked up the TV to an outlet then hooked up the console to the TV and it worked! The music played was fucking awful though all it played was wierd buzzing sound that almost gave me a migrane. The title screen was very not good and creppy. It was the two children in the title screen but they are overly pixelated and the name of the console is written in blood and 666 is everywhere. It told me to Press enter and so I did. The first thing I saw was that the name for the categories were crossed out with blood the only thing that wasn't croees out was the "Classroom" category I selected it and a female narrator said the word "Classroom" but in a very low pitched and distorted voice to the extremity where I could barley make out what she said. There was 3 things to choose from. There was "Music", "Paint" and "More". I clicked on music first and the loading screen was wierd. The loading screen is a real picture of a moldy and infected mouth of a dead man. The mouth looked disgusting because of hyper salivation the red and grotesque salivary glands (that were visible) secreted bloody saliva. The tounge had way too many molds to count and there were only 7 teeth but they looked eradicated it's like the man hasn't brushed his teeth for a milenium. His tonsils were missing and his uvula was sliced off and there was a gunshot on mouth roof. The loading screen took 8 minutes to end and it brought me to the music program. The visuals looked excessivly corrupted where I couldn't selected anything. The only that was visible was the "saved music" option I clicked on it and I found one saved music. The file was named "afraid.wav" I heared and it was very loud. The music was a very tumultuous song played on a piano. Then silence filled the half-a-century old speakers. 11 seconds later a tremendously loud noise was heared. My ears couldn't handle the torture they had to sustain so I had to exit the music program. The female narrator came back but she said something different. She said "Behind you". I looked behind me and saw absolutkey nothing. I chose the paint program but the loading screen this time is different. It was a pixture of a musty and drawn digestive system, the mouth looked the same as the first loading screen. The pharynx and the esophagus looked like it has numerous amounts of cuts it’s like if someone swalloed ten million shards of glass for dinner. The stomach was green and moldy it also was bleeding. The liver had a lot of black spots on it. It’s like if cockroaches infested the liver also bile and blood were covering the liver too. The gall bladder bursted. Which explaines that the liver was covered in bile. The intestines loojed the worst though the jejunum was all over the place it’s like a surgeon was fiddling around with it. The colon though… it was covered in blood mold bile and feces. The paint program stoped loading and it looked suprisingly normal. I drew a cute picture of a cat face. I noticed that the “Save files” option was flashing so I clicked on it. Again, there was only 1 saved file and it was called README.png but I swear to everything that is Holy I saw it say SAVEME.png I also ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. I clicked on it and I saw something terrible I saw the word “DIE” crudely written in blood red color. I clicked off the picture and everything was distorted. the cat face that I drew was smiling at me with a bloody and sharp smile it’s eyes were bloodshot red and the picture also had random dots and lines and the word “HELP” also drawn in blood red. It looked like somebody or something added on to my drawing while I was being distracted by the README.png picture. Through all the distortion, I also noticed that the icons for the tools were also modified. All the color options are only blood red, some icons were replaced by a bloodshot eye, an arm spraying out blood and much more. The program instantaneously closed by itself. This whole situation has been a fucked up rollercoaster. There wwas the “more” option. I didn’t want to click but I some how felt like I was forced to. So I clicked it… There were only two pieces of content in store for me to check out one is named classroom.png and the other is and the other named seclusion.avi. Of course, I had to choose the .png file first because it’s the easier one to go through. I clicked on it and what I saw was the most repellent, nauseating, unsavory, unappetizing, uninviting, unpalatable, distasteful, nasty, foul, odious, stomach-turning, stomach-churning thing I’ve ever seen in my entire existence. It was a classroom filled with desks. The desks were occupied by children that have been rotted and dismembered in the worst possible ways. I went to vomit and so I did. What I vomited out concerned me. What I vomited out was a fish-shaped yellow substance that was rotting inside my stomach and I also puked up enormous quantaties of blood. I ignored it and assumed I was hallucinating. So I flushed the toilet amnd went back to the game but when I went back to the living room I noticed that all my furniture was gone and blood was splattered on the floor, walls and even on the fucking ceiling and the only things that remain where the TV and the console. The place looked uninviting and unlively well I guess you could say that… It’s not classified as a “living” room anymore! Anyways terrible puns aside, when I looked back at the TV I noticed that the girl occupying the desk in the second column from the first row disapeared and is no longer there but her lifeless body was replaced by a clown that is directly looking at me with a murderous smile and psychotic eyes. He made me feel uncomftroable so I tried to exit the picture but it wouldn’t work I realised the clown’s eyes were following me but I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating. I tried to turn off the console but that didn’t work eother so I removed the TV plug from the outlet but that also didn’t work. I looked back at the screen and the clown was literly standing in front of the camera with the same face and he laughed then the picture closed byiteslf. There I was standing on the cold hard ground with my controller wondering to myself: “What the fuck is happening?” There is only one more file fore me to check out… I presumed that I’ll get some answers I clicked o the file and a real video played. I remember the video vividly. Although, It was immensly poor in quality but it sure still got a reaction out of me. It was about the girl that was replaced by the clown in the previous file. She was waking up in a pink bed room and she was happy. She ran downstairs to her parents and her brother to eat breakfrest. The family looked very happy too. The mother said: “TAKE A SEAT YOU FUCKIGN WHORE OR ITS PUNISHEMENT TIME FOR YOU” Her words struck me like a lightning bolt. The parents and brother were eating pancakes on the kitchen table while the girl was eating feces right from the floor. It looked like the feces were homemade. The father whiped the girl with a cane and demanded: “EAT QUIETER YOU WHORE” and so she did. I was dazzled. The mother said: “Listen to me you fucking cunt you’ll be our maid from now on and you must call me mistress and call your father master” :). The girl responded “o-okay” The father whiped her and declaired: “WE DIDN’T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK YU WHORE” . The girl ran out of the house and into the backyard she discovered a large rock. She bashed her own frontal skull into the rock and blood spluttered all over the lawn. It’s like somebody painted the rock red. She then stabbed her arm using a broken piece of the fence and procceeded to slice it off. She used all of the remaining power to tear her jaw off and so she successfully did. She then layed on the backyard lifeless. The camera slowly zooms into her jawless face with distorted and low-pitched techno music from the 80s playing in the background. I noticed that the camera was slightly shaking. It gave off the effect that someone was manually recording the lifeless corpse of the dead child but I ignored it and assumed that I was hallucinating. Then for the last 2 seconds a thunderous drum sound played while the lifeless body of the girl quickly decomposed into a skeleton. That caught me off guard. That was extremely terrifying to the extremeity where I don’t think I can sleep tonight. I looked back to the TV and noticed it was displaying a very odd screen. The crooked phrase was written in the Comic Sans font and in Blood Red color, it read “YOUR NEXT”. I pressed enter in my controller and noticed there was an entire new category that was unlocked it was called “RECOMMENDED” where there so many game that are recommended to me and fresh for me to play. I said to myslef: “Ready fore round 2?”